pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Aer Valentine
Bio/Past Having been 'orphaned' at a young age when her parents were dropped by the blade of a tyrant, she, her brother, and her sister ended up on their own. Her older brother enrolled all three in the academy so they might find a place to live since room and board is paid for. Since then, she watched as he worked hard to bring food to the table and even though the Queen was doing this to raise an army, he still bit into it because of the sheer level of desperation he had to raise his family. It was a free home and free education, it also provided a way to get money and provisions. When her older sister came of age she helped, but she ended up going missing on a task/mission many years ago. This led to the activation of Aer's ability, a feeling that she'd been going through for many years leading up to this. She felt as if she was looking through things through a mirror, as if the person looking back at her wasn't quite her. Unsure of the direction she wanted to take in the Academy, she got into Beast-handling and she and Pan connected after many months of trying. Now having the beast with her, by her side, she wants to go after her beloved older sister, but her older brother stops her. The look in his eyes has changed to something else, but she's not sure what... a dark obsession lies sleeping in this family, but it could awaken at any time. Personality She's a curious type, always venturing closer to danger, trying to find out what's what. She always, always, follows after her older brother and others in an attempt to grow stronger although that's not her main motivation. She wants to find her sister, but she also wants to complete the Academy and gain the riches promised from becoming a graduate, like everyone else. Appearance She's a girl with long, platinum blonde hair. Her eyes are a nice blue color while the uniform she wears is extremely modified to suit her own style. Instead of the normal black/black/black, she has a mixture of black and pink and an overshirt rather than an overcoat. It's no big surprise that Aer would take a pair of scissors to what is an expensive commodity. She's been chided on her mixing and matching along with the boots she wears, which is not a part of the uniform. Nobody wears the uniform anyways. So why should Aer have to suffer not being herself when nobody else likes the style of the school? Skills Strength: '''She's not really strong in these terms. In fact, she doesn't really dub strength as something she needs, since she has Pan, who fights for her physically. '''Speed: '''She's a little above average in terms of footwork but she finds that she has a long way to go if she wants to ever be able to run side by side with her brother. '''Weapons: '''She herself doesn't have weapons, but she has a Beast to fight for her. '''Spells: '''She wants to become more well-versed with them, although she's reached the basic line. '''Intelligence: '''She's not too smart, not too dumb. She has common sense. '''Beast Taming: '''She has above-average skills in this due to her Link with Pan, whom she has a good relationship with. '''Powers: '''She's not well-versed with her powers and tends to lose herself to them. She surrenders control of them easily, hurting herself and others around her. '''Bodily Modifications: '''She has none so she sees no reason to take an extracurricular for it. '''Stamina: '''Her brother has trained her for a while to help her with stamina. She thinks it is one of the most important traits to have especially seeing as a mission can take weeks, even years to complete. ''Powers'' With ''Mirror Tone, a second version of her is readily available. This version can either replace her, or fight beside her. She is a solid, real being and the opposite of Aer. Rea is the name of the mirror-dweller. She emerges from the compact mirror on Aer's belt. But who is who? Rea wants to be the real one. Aer is currently the real one. Rea doesn't like being compared to Aer... With the [http://pandemonium-rop.wikia.com/wiki/Sandman%27s_Kiss '''''Sandman's Kiss], like her siblings, the one hereditary ability she has {a watered-down version of Sandman's Touch} that has fallen down her family's line, she can entice someone into sleep after four posts of contact. However, this can easily be fought with her current level of ability. Of course, she's been taught to do it a specific way by her brother; the easiest way to prolong contact is to lip-lock. People may be surprised if she does this randomly, but it's the way she uses this power. Hence why her siblings have nicknamed it the Sandman's Kiss, since she can't do it through any other means of contact other than lips. Pan's Skills; Strength; 'Pan can easily slam into any enemy; he likes his strength, although he boasts he won many matches through strength alone. '''Speed; '''Pan has a good speed but he's slow in the sky and on the ground for a winged Beast. '''Spells; '''Pan's family has been entwined with spells, but due to their death, none of them were passed on to him. '''Stamina; '''Pretty standard stamina. '''Kinship; '''He's proud he's gotten this far with Aer despite only having known her for two months. '''Appearance; ' Pantheus has a long wing-span that can easily take up two of Aer's body size lying down; his tail looks like the withered branches of a dead tree. He has two long horns that trail back, and a mouth filled with rows of teeth. His legs are strong and he is most definitely relatable to a lion in that regard; he has a collar with a feather and a dragontooth on it, a sign of being owned. He accepted it with pride. '''Personality; A prideful, knowledgeable beast that's lived in this world four four centuries. He likes to fight tooth and claw and incorporates flying into that fighting style easily; he no longer has a family but came to the Pandemonium Academy as a form of apology for his once-proud family that ate humans. Of course, there are barely any humans at Pandemonium Academy because almost everyone wants to eat them. But, as per the rules of the Academy, eating humans is not allowed. Fenrir's Skills; Strength; An extreme brute, strength is his best virtue. Speed; Fast enough to be normal for a wolf. Spells; He isn't magical, so spells are useless. Stamina; He can take and give hits, a tank type of monster. ''' '''Kinship; He doesn't have much of a bond with his master. Appearance; ''' A giant 300lbs wolf. '''Personality; He's more feral than into anything, and he can't yet talk because of his low intelligence. . Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training